Road Rage
by InuYasha-Breeze
Summary: Road rage is a beautiful thing, isn't it? Well for Kagome it certainly was. Rated M for language. What's road rage without it? Enjoy!


_So this was just an idea I had while coming home from the beach a few weeks ago. Enjoy._

 _ **Road Rage**_

 __"Kagome, are you sure you don't want Miroku to drive you back to Tokyo?" Sango, Kagome's life-long friend asked with a fussy baby in her arms as she watched her friend shove the last suitcase into her small car.

"No, really I'll be fine." Kagome leaped a little to shut the trunk. It was the middle of the summer and Kagome had planned a weekend getaway to Kyoto where Sango and her little family lived. Sango wasted no time after college to stray far from the city she grew up in. Miroku had no objections, wherever his wife was he was sure to follow. He was a smart man on the inside. "If I get tired, I'll take a break." Wiping her hands and seeing as everything was good to go, Kagome hugged Sango goodbye and ruffled the light hairs on her newborn as she slept soundly. "Thank you for everything."

Sango gave Kagome a sad look. It wasn't often she was able to see her friend with a brand new chapter in life just beginning for her. She wasn't able to console Kagome over the phone after the heartbreak she went through, that's the only reason she was able to see her.

Miroku came out to the front porch with giggling toddlers buckled onto each leg. Sango's thoughts had immediately escaped from her.

"buh-bye auntie K'gome!" The toddler on the right leg called out, waving her chubby hand up and down.

"Bye Mi-san!" Kagome cooed back. Kagome thought Sango was so lucky to have such cute kids. After all, they wasted no time after college graduation to start popping them out one by one. Kagome got in her car and rolled down the window to wave to all five of them.

"We'll have to visit you next time!" Miroku called out.

'Jesus, I'll never get home at this hour.' Kagome internally grumbled, but on the outside let out a chortle. "You'll need two mini vans by that time!" She rolled up the window before anyone else had a chance to say something and started the ignition.

Sango felt her stomach churn. Two mini vans? Fuck that.

()()()()

Kagome finished filling up her gas and grabbed a snack before heading back onto the road. She didn't feel safe traveling alone so she did her best to not stick out in a crowd. Being a natural beauty, that was difficult for Kagome. She kept her eyes hidden with a pair of sunglasses, Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and she made sure to have shoes she could easily run in. Whether it be called over-precaution or over dramatic to others she had heard of too many women falling victim to predators on the news than she would have liked.

Kagome eased her way back onto the freeway and continued following the signs to Tokyo. She supposed she could have taken the bullet train but car rides reminded her of her late father. She flicked a locket that hanged from the rear view mirror, it was the last sweet memory she had of her father.

She opened a bag of chips she got at the gas station and placed it on her lap. She could just hear her mother yelling at her right now to keep both hands on the wheel. It was more about the interactive crunching noise of the chips that she enjoyed rather than the actual taste. She licked her fingers, making sure to pick up the debris underneath her fingernails. She had to admit it was nice getting out of the city every once in a while.

Her theory was to leave early to avoid some traffic, however it looked like everyone else had had that same theory the previous night. She could see a trail of cars for miles down the endless road like an army of ants. At least she didn't have to worry about massive semi-trucks like they did in the USA. Japan had mini trucks that were the size of an average large car in America.

"Better utilize that soundtrack Souta was nice enough to make for me." Kagome pressed play and waited for the mysterious music Souta had in store for her. Well what do ya know, Souta knew her tastes well. Perhaps even better than she did.

()()()()

She had been watching it for a while, that maroon...-well Kagome wasn't up to date on her car facts but it was a ford explorer sport trac...- but in Kagome language: a maroon truck. It tried to pass everyone it could but somehow Kagome kept catching back up to it and continuously watch the truck repeat the steps over and over.

"Give it a break, buddy." Kagome rolled her eyes and relaxed in her chair. She was two hours into her trip back home and her chips were long gone, now crumbled up somewhere in the back seat. Besides the eager beaver in the maroon truck there really wasn't much to see on the drive. Souta's soundtrack had already begun to replay but it went unnoticed by Kagome.

She sat upright in her seat as she signaled to get over, gasping, she was forced to cancel the signal to avoid a collision. Two lanes over the maroon truck overruled her and got over instead.

"Bastard." Kagome honked at the vehicle and bit the inside of her mouth. She promised herself she wasn't going to be the angry driver the men in her family were notorious for being. She took a deep breath and relaxed again in her chair. "It's not worth it Kagome, just stick to the speed limit," She told herself. If she could, she would have taken the nearest exit to get away from this fool but she hadn't seen any in the last forty minutes. Kagome switched to the middle lane when it was safe, there was no way in hell she was going to be driving behind that asshole. She couldn't tell if the surrounding cars were getting as irritated as her or if they just decided to give the car space to be a jerk. Not if she could help it.

Finally! She saw an escape, just eight miles away. Eight miles and then sayonara to the bone-head that keeps cutting her off. -Which that sonofabitch JUST DID AGAIN.

"Seven more miles of this bullshit." Kagome bit her cheek again. "You really need to stop spending time with Gramps.. You're starting to sound like him." She noted that she also had to stop talking to herself so frequently.

()()()()

Kagome's car glided down the exit like a fun slide seven miles later. The scenery hadn't changed much from the last gas station she stopped out. "Freedom!" She sang. Though unknowingly to her a familiar vehicle took the same exit just a couple cars behind her.

She parked in front of a fast food joint and made double sure that her phone and keys were in her hand before she locked the car. She was a little behind schedule with all the congestion on the road but with her ex officially out of the picture, what did it matter? She had nobody waiting at home with a sign for her.

The place was packed, to be expected. She had never seen a more diverse group of people. Kagome dared to enter the mess of a so-called line and decided to carefully scope out the menu.

Nearly twenty-five minutes passed until she finally received her tray of food and made a bathroom stop. Kagome sat at a table near a window so that she could keep warm. She peaked at her car through the window; still okay. Sipping on her soda she scrolled through her phone as she sat alone. Normally she would keep it off if she was with someone. Kagome would have to get used to being alone again. At the corner of her eye the most beautiful snowy hair whisked past her as if in slow motion. Kagome looked up but only in time to see the figure swing the door open angrily, pushing a family out of the way in the process. She quietly sipped on her drink. What was with people in this part of Japan being angry all the time?

Kagome threw her trash away and gave the workers back the tray before exiting the crowded rest stop. She still had plenty of gas to spare so she made her way back onto the freeway.

It wasn't long after that Kagome heard a repetitive clunking noise on the passenger side. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she made her way to the side of the road and slowed. This just wasn't her day. Kagome did her best to slither out of the driver's side and watched as traffic sped past her. The front tires were fine...ah..the back tire.

Kagome climbed back to the front seat and grabbed her phone that was nestled in the cup holder. She dialed the memorized number onto her phone and tried to remain calm. Here she was on her first road trip alone and she was stranded with a flat tire. She nervously bit on her fingernail while she listened carefully to each ring.

No answer.

"For crying out loud, Miroku..." Kagome whined and hung up. She started to shake as if she were cold, it was a habit she did when she was scared. She promised Gramps that she could handle a trip by herself. Now here she was stranded like an abandoned kitten. Kagome decided to try giving Sango a call; she would know what to do. Sango knew everything about anything. In the meantime, Kagome switched on her hazard lights and shut the car off. Did she even bring water? NO.

"Miss me already or what?" Sango wanted to know on the other line.

"Sango, I'm freaking out!" Kagome cried to her friend. "You have no idea how happy I am that you picked up the phone." She pushed up her sunglasses to wipe away the tears.

"Easy Kagome, what's the matter?"

"I think I have a flat tire."

"Not a big deal, just- here I'll look up who you can call to help. A road-side assistance."

"They have those?" Kagome sniffled. She could here Sango on the other end sigh. "Sango I don't even have water. I'm gonna die out here."

"Dammit Kagome you are _fine_ , just calm down."

"Yes Ma'am."

A car pulled up behind Kagome's car a respectful distance so not to frighten her. The driver stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the woman conversed over the phone. Just from this distance he could tell it was a flat tire.

"Excuse me? -uh..Ma'am?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and held her cellphone close to her chest. Her eyes met with captivating amber eyes and tresses of hair that shimmered in the sunlight like satin. She didn't know whether to be relieved or panicked.

"I see you have some car trouble and I thought I could probably help."

"What?" Kagome asked startled, unable to fully register her situation.

"Your hazards." He pointed with a clawed finger.

"Kagome? Hello? Is someone there?" Sango asked over the phone.

"Sango someone came to my rescue, I think they can help."

"Alright just keep me posted, I'll drive out there if I have to."

Kagome hung up the phone and approached the stranger with an extended hand.

"I'm Kagome."

"InuYasha." He greeted back. "So do you have a spare?"

Kagome shook her head in embarrassment. InuYasha rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Don't sweat it, I got you covered. Hold on a sec'" InuYasha jogged back to his car and rummaged through his truck. Kagome took the opportunity to text Sango:

Kagome

'Hot guy to the rescue. Omfg. :I ' 2:26pm

Sango

' U lucky piece of shit. :T ' 2:26pm

Sango

' Get 'em ;D ' 2:27pm

Kagome blushed and threw her phone onto the passenger side of her car. In the process she shut off her hazards too. Kagome let down her hair and let it fall wildly. She waited for the generous stranger at the back of her car. She ran her thumbs over each of her nails, it was the only defense she had against him. Just because he's cute didn't mean he was a good guy.

InuYasha walked back with a tire looped through his muscular arm and tools in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He tossed her the water bottle which surprisingly she caught with ease. Kagome's self esteem had plunged in everything else today, she felt useless.

"Have you been waiting for help long?" He asked, getting on his knees to examine the damage better.

"Not too long. Just long enough to panic." She joked.

"So what were you going to do if I hadn't stopped?" He wondered with a cocky grin.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted her weight to the other foot. What was with that evil, delicious smile he had?

"My friend was going to come drive down and help me out." Kagome watched in fascination as he utilized his tools to lift up the back of the car and loosen the bolts on her tire. "Is there anything I can help out with?"

InuYasha looked up at her and then glanced at his work. She looked so cute and innocent, her pale skin was flushed from being out in the sun. Her hair was messy from the light breeze but it didn't alter her beauty in the slightest. He unscrewed the last bolt and held them up for her.

"Here, hold on to these."

Kagome was surprised but was more than happy to help out.

"This is only temporary so you'll have to get a new tire as soon as you reach your destination."

"Of course." Kagome promised.

"Where were you headed?"

"Tokyo."

"Same."

InuYasha popped out the old tire and replaced it with the spare he had. With a few extra twists and pulls the car was ready to go.

Kagome opened the trunk and tossed the old tire in the back. InuYasha bit the inside of his lip as he watched her jump up to shut the trunk.

"That is so cute." InuYasha laughed, putting his hand over one eye.

"Well, I really appreciate your help." Kagome started, ignoring his last comment.

"No problem, I've never been able to resist helping a damsel in distress."

"Wait here." Kagome held up her hands as if that would magically prevent him from moving a muscle. She climbed in her car to grab some yen out of her purse. Kagome shuffled back to him and offered him the yen with two hands.

"Thank you, but I'd rather take you to dinner instead." He knew just what to say to make her melt beneath his feet. After thinking it over in her head Kagome nodded, he looked her age, that's all that mattered. InuYasha smiled, he was hoping she would agree to that. "Great, let me grab my phone so I can save your number."

Kagome absentmindedly followed him to his maroon truck with hearts practically fluttering around her.

Wait a fucking minute.

"Maroon truck?" Kagome whispered under her breath and stopped in her tracks. How did she not notice this from the beginning? There was no way it was the same car. But then again, how many American cars do you see strolling down the roads of Japan? Oh that's right, close to none. "Sonofa-"

"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?" InuYasha asked, phone in hand.

Kagome slowly rose a pointed finger towards InuYasha with a twitching eye, it was kinda creeping him out. "...yyy-you!"

Perhaps he was wrong about this one. Bad move InuYasha. Just turn around and don't stop running. Leave the car. It will find its own way back home.

"You're the asshole driving the maroon truck that kept cutting me off this morning!" Kagome burst.

Oh so it was gonna be like that? Two could play that game.

"Excuse me, excuse me, but did I not just help you out?"

" Oh, so you admit it?" Kagome challenged.

"Yeah! What of it? Stop driving like my deceased ancestors."

"I was going the speed limit! You're going to kill someone with your reckless driving."

"It's called move with the flow of traffic." InuYasha smirked, nearly touching noses with Kagome. "The road rage suites you well, darling. Feisty is very sexy in my book." InuYasha slyly grabbed the yen from her grasp and held it up as he began to walk backwards to his truck. "Thanks."

Kagome stood there dumbfounded before chasing after him. InuYasha rolled down the window and smirked, he knew she'd crawl back, they always do.

"555-4511" Kagome grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not repeating. Thanks for your help." Kagome stuck out her tongue and ran back to her car. InuYasha started his own car and pulled his shades over his eyes. He couldn't fight back the grin that climbed from ear to ear.

"Nagi, did you get that?" InuYasha asked the car system he had installed in his truck just last week.

" **555-4511"**

"Excellent. Title it, Road Rage."

 **"Understood. Contact number Road Rage: 555-4511 saved"**

 **The end.**


End file.
